A brief description is now given of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE or, simply, LTE) communication system as an example of a wireless communication system to which the present invention is applicable.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structure a network structure of an evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (E-UMTS). An E-UMTS system is an evolved version of the UMTS system and basic standardization thereof is in progress under the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The E-UMTS is also referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. For details of the technical specifications of the UMTS and E-UMTS, refer to Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network”.
Referring to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS includes a User Equipment (UE), base stations (or eNBs or eNode Bs), and an Access Gateway (AG) which is located at an end of a network (E-UTRAN) and which is connected to an external network. Generally, an eNB can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service and/or a unicast service.
One or more cells may exist for one BS. The cell provides a downlink or uplink transmission service to several UEs using any one of bandwidths of 1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15 and 20 MHz. Different cells may be set to provide different bandwidths. A BS controls data transmission or reception to or from a plurality of UEs. The BS transmits downlink scheduling information to a UE with respect to downlink (DL) data so as to inform the UE of time/frequency domain, coding, data size, Hybrid Automatic Repeat and reQuest (HARQ) associated information of data to be transmitted, or the like. The BS transmits uplink scheduling information to a UE with respect to uplink (UL) data so as to inform the UE of time/frequency domain, coding, data size, HARQ associated information used by the UE, or the like. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic can be used between BSs. A Core Network (CN) may include the AG, a network node for user registration of the UE, or the like. The AG manages mobility of a UE on a Tracking Area (TA) basis. One TA includes a plurality of cells.
Wireless communication technology has been developed to reach the LTE based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), but demands and expectations of users and providers have continuously increased. In addition, since other aspects of wireless access technology continue to evolve, new advances are required to remain competitive in the future. There is a need for reduction in cost per bit, service availability increase, the use of a flexible frequency band, a simple structure and an open type interface, appropriate power consumption of a UE, etc.
Recently, ongoing standardization of the next technology of LTE is performed by 3GPP. Such technology shall be named LTE-A. The goal of LTE-A system is to support maximum 100 MZ wideband. To this end, LTE-A system uses a carrier aggregation (CA) technology to achieve the wideband using a plurality of frequency blocks. According to the carrier aggregation, a plurality of frequency blocks are used as one wide logical frequency band to use wider frequency band. And, a bandwidth of each frequency block may be defined based on a bandwidth of a system block used by LTE system. And, each frequency block can be referred to as a component carrier (CC) or a cell.
Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology is a technology capable of improving data transmission/reception efficiency using multiple transmit (Tx) antennas and multiple receive (Rx) antennas instead of using a single Tx antenna and a single Rx antenna. A receiver using a single antenna receives data through a single antenna path, but a receiver using multiple antennas receives data through multiple paths. Accordingly, data transfer rate and data throughput may be improved, and coverage may be expanded.
To increase a multiplexing gain of MIMO operation, a MIMO transmitter may receive and use channel state information (CSI) fed back from a MIMO receiver.
It is anticipated that a MIMO system is to have extensive development as a result of size increase of a user equipment, technological advancement and cost reduction. For example, a plurality of antennas (or number of antennas increased compared to legacy number of antennas) can be installed not only in a MIMO transmitting end (e.g., base station) but also in a MIMO receiving end (e.g., UE). If the number of antenna ports of a transmitting end and/or a receiving end increase, since time taken for reporting CSI and a frequency resource are sharply increasing, a transfer rate may be considerably reduced.